Midnight Chess
by LolliBea
Summary: Lily riskily intends to re-experience an old crush. RLLE


**Sleeping Chess**

Disclaimer: I wish.

very drawn out. ;)

* * *

Lily woke with the feeling of being watched, but, she was so warm wrapped in James' arms she felt safe. Her mind still soothed by alcohol but buzzed with approaching ache; she knew it wasn't morning, yet. Snuggling in deeper to his chest she didn't bother to suppress her grin. She was too content to fall back asleep. Resting chin on chest to gaze up at him, she received quite a shock.

Flashes of events from the evening came to mind quickly; dinner with James and his friends, drinks, desert, drinks, getting sleepy, one last drink and then following Peter's example of dozing in the armchair, Lily drifted in and out and finally fell asleep on Remus' shoulder. Then without cause she remembered something odd: Her first crush, it was so trivial at the time. She never thought of kissing, but of one day being permanent charms partners, or holding his hand. He was so adorable, he acted so grown up, mysterious, distant. . . It seemed like such a long and ridiculous time ago that she had given up hope on him, but the rising swooping feeling in her chest had only fermented over the years, and excited her when she realized she was wrapped in his arms.

She let the vintage feeling take over for a moment before assessing her situation: She was on the couch. It was her couch. Peter had fallen asleep in that chair- Should she check and see? She tilted her head deftly over her shoulder to peek. Yes, Peter was still there, a soft whistling snore came from his direction. He was very much asleep. Sirius and James, they had been at the table still. She adjusted her lower arm, lifting herself a few inches in the process to look over the back of the couch. Sirius and James: asleep, with cards in their hands, no less. Now, the most important question of all; How asleep is _he_? She slowly moved back down pushing her arm underneath his waist. 'Just getting comfortable,' she thought. He didn't move. Her mind was alive with the possibility to do what she wanted with him. 'Okay,' she thought, 'He musn't know. I'll pretend to be asleep.' She shut her eyes.

'I am asleep, I am asleep. . . Sleeping people move once in a while; What If I was a fidgety sleeper?' She breathed a shallow breath, and removed her top arm from her side, and placed her hand on his chest. 'Just as I would were he James, and this were any other nap,' And she used her hand wrapped around his waist to pull herself closer. She hummed a contented sleeper's sigh. Almost instantaneously, he gripped her back. 'He's asleep it was a reflex, he's asleep, it was just a reflex! Oh, but certainly he can feel my heart beating like that.' She accidentally slid her hand across his chest. He slid his arm up her back. She felt like they were playing a daring game of chess; It was her move. She decided to wait for a moment. 'Wait and let him think I'm asleep.' She suppressed a grin. After counting what she thought must have been five minutes– 'at least a whole dream in sleeping time'– she adjusted her position, scooting herself a good four inches up, eyes level with his throat. 'Your move?' she hoped.

He conceded, moving his chin to rest on her forehead. She felt the soft stubble press into her skin there. She didn't find it irritating as she had always expected to. His lips were in her hair, and she wondered, if he was awake, was he pressing them into her hair, was he letting the scent of her shampoo capture him as they said boy's do. Almost answering her question he breathed in deeply, and unexpectedly spread his hand over the small of her back. She could not move, from fear of being discovered, and sheer euphoria. She curled her toes, bit her lip, and did an imaginary victory dance inside her head.

She moved her hand slightly down his chest, nearly to his stomach now. he moved his thumb in her back, then he did it again. 'He's testing the waters,' Lily thought. He kept his thumb stroking her back. 'Alright, it's time for the heavy artillery.' she rolled her torso into him and dared herself to do this. she moaned a little. She felt him tense. 'He is definitely awake, now, if he wasn't before.' She took an extra turn: A final turn.

She tilted her head back and flitted her eyes open. "Oh," she mouthed in feigned surprise. Remus was looking down on her with a serious face, a poker face. She smiled, hoping to show that this was alright. He raised his eye brows. She couldn't answer him: She couldn't talk! everyone would wake! She knew that she was drunk when she lowered her eye lids slightly, and did not feel guilty. 'We're only a few centimeters apart, I could very easily touch his lips,' she was becoming wild with excitement; The forced clam and secrecy was not helping. Hewas still stoic looking. 'I've got to show him I'm serious.' smile fading, she slid her hand down to his stomach, and made contact with fabric before she could reach his hip bone. He face was becoing less solid, and when she pulled wo fingers over his pants line his breathing became heavier. she pulled the fingers back and slid them over his pant line.

He over went a sudden change; the hand on her back pressed her forcefully into him, she felt his jeans swell, and he slid his lower lip into his mouth. The swooping in her stomach was rushing all over and concentrating at the spot between her hips where she knew the feeling was concentrating in him. She knew where she wanted the concentration to be and expertly lifted one leg over his, and maneuvered it there. She was growing warmer by the second, and couldn't resist plunging the rest of her hand below the line. He was breathing deeply, now, and he looked slightly taken aback, but his eyes were dilated and receptive. She removed her hand, slid it over to his button and leaned into to his lips, He pressed firmly against hers.

It was an earnest kiss; not groping, not apologizing. He touched her tongue once, massaged the back of her neck and then softly released her. She was awestruck. He was never one to play games, he was sincere. He watched her reaction with pained and loving eyes. She was still awed.

She always thought she loved him, him more than Sirius and Pete, but as a friend. She thought that this night she could express some old feelings for him. But, now knowing that she loved him, and he loved her it sobered her girlish curiosity. She wanted to cry, she had loved him, this whole time. She hadn't let him go, he let her go. She knew now, of course, that he was dangerous, and that was why he did it, but it still didn't feel just. He kissed her again, apologetically. Remus was smart, she hoped he knew why she was sad; she wasn't feeling guilty. He kissed her again on the cheek, and then her forehead. She smiled, her fire started roaring again. In one movement she undid his button. He smiled at her a rare, mischievous, truly happy smile. She bit her lip.

He slid his legs up, letting his waist out of his pants. She slid his underwear away, but when she went to move hers he did the most daring thing of all, twisted her around and below him. Lifting himself up on one arm he slid her knickers slowly off her legs, and off her feet. She wanted desperately to remove all of her clothing, but knew that would be out of the question with everyone in close proximity. Remus laid half on top of her, and wrapped her leg back around in the correct spot. She hummed, she could feel it, just outside of her reach. She tried to adjust but he kept it there on edge. She pleaded as best she could with her eyes. he watched her, with still the same expression. she kissed him and pressed her chest up against his. 'please. . . please. . .' she reached for it with her hand again, pulling on it, 'please . . .'

Finally she helped him in. she gasped, forgetting to lie low. she felt him move, frenzied, for a moment before wrapping her up in a solid movement. His breath was in her ear, in and out and unstable. she realized her breath was moving along with his, and along with his movements, and it was as if they were climbing a hill on a swing, every sep brought her closer, slowly until she stopped breathing, at the height of her swing, for fear she would scream.

'don't scream . . . don't . . .' she bit her lip, she was going to hold it in until she heard him fighting and loosing, he muffled it, in the pillow below her head but she heard it and felt it, and she couldn't stop herself, "Re-ahuhhh....."she pressed her mouth, open, into his shoulder, and let go, "Muhhhhhhahhhhh," and then she let go and laid back. He didn't let her go completely, but she pulled up his pants, for him, and they laid there, pretending to sleep. . .


End file.
